club_penguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadence
Cadence is a DJ, a singer, dancer, and popular musical artist in Club Penguin. She first appeared in the Club Penguin Times when there was a tour about the Night Club. Her favorite phrase is, "It's time to dance!". She likes to call herself the "Dance Machine". She also owns a purple puffle named Lolz, who was first meetable during the Puffle Party 2011. she have a new look on 2019. Herbert kidnap har on Diva-Napped. she save harself. she fine a key. she have a puffle name lolz. she make har lol" (laugh out loud) she have her on In Search Of The Perfect Puffle. her dad is dj maxx. Cadence had an original look from 2009-2012 which had green headphones, two wristbands, a yellow and light pink scarf, and white and black shoes. In her design from 2013 onward, she wears a black shirt with a purple outline, and her scarf and shoes have darker colors. Personality Cadence is known to be a bit of a girly girl. She seems to act like an average teenager. She is a hip and cool penguin, and she uses slang and acronyms. She is also very friendly and usually becomes friends with penguins pretty easily. She has an extreme fashion sense and loves clothes. It is also known that she is obsessed with music. Her favorite activities are singing and dancing. she join epf Discography In 2012, Cadence began to produce music and collaborate with her friends, the Penguin Band, on tracks. This music has appeared all over the island, and sometimes, she will perform her work at parties. In real life, these songs could be purchased on iTunes and in other digital music stores. Appearing in the party *the party starts now (2012) *ghosts just wanna dance (2012) *cool in the cold (2012) *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) (2013) Other Singles *party in my iggy (2013) *best day ever (2014) *very merry walrus (2014) *puffle shuffle (2014) *you got this(2015) *gonna be epic (2015) Nicknames Cadence also has some nicknames. They are as follows: *Mix Master *Dancing Machine *DJ K-Dance *Princess Cadence Trivia *Cadence's favorite dance move is the breakdance move. *She, dot , and ph are the only known penguins to have eyelashes. When Dot was redesigned in May 2010, she lost her eyelashes, but she regained them with her 2015 "fashion" redesign. *When she is talking, she usually says at least one word in all capital letters (e.g.: Let's DANCE!). *The word "cadence" is a term in music describing a progression of chords; fittingly, she is a DJ. *Cadence first appearance was in the "in-focus" section in issue #152. *According to issue 381 of the Club Penguin Times, in response to a question asking which type of music is her favorite, Cadence stated she has shelves full of rock, indie, hip hop, country, and dance music albums, all of which are some of the many genres she likes, but cannot choose just one as her favorite. She also states at the time the issue was released, she had started recently listening to J-pop music as well.. *She is scared of beg *In Russian version of CP she was called «Искорка». That name can be translated as Sparkle. Gallery : Main article: Cadence/Gallery Quotes :*"WHAT UP, PENGUINS? DJ Cadence is in the HOUSE!" :*"Watcha' up to?" :*"LOL! You are CRAZY funny!" :*"We bring the LOLS" Category:Pony agent Category:Dj Category:Club penguin Category:Special penguin Category:Super cpps penguin Category:Meetable Character Category:Epf agent Category:Cadence